Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2016
05:53 Oh 05:54 You reminded me of a wikia chat where mild bad words are allowed 05:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdWlspF3B2M 05:54 lmao 05:54 like "ass" but "fuck" isn't allowed 05:55 * RdHeaven waits for Diamond Dimensions ep. 260 05:59 (fu) 06:01 Is anyone still here? 06:01 Me. 06:05 Ok. So, what do you want to do? 06:09 o/ 06:13 Hello x3. 06:13 Uh? 06:13 What do you mean? 06:13 Oh Hi? 06:13 Hello. 06:14 Are You Plant Protecter? 06:14 Yes. Yes I am. 06:14 Oh? 06:14 Zombies Ate Insert Your Name Here OMG! 06:16 (world key) + (gold lock) = (surfboard) ? 06:17 Yes, you do need a World Key to unlock Big Wave Beach in order to encounter Surfer Zombie and his surfboard. At least, I think that is what you are saying. 06:18 Oh 06:19 Bakkkkkkkkkaaaaaa 06:19 Hello x2. 06:19 Who Played Zuma? 06:19 MEEE 06:19 06:19 I have. 06:19 and Luxor too! 06:19 Rdheaven Did Your Play Zuma? 06:19 yup 06:19 Ballistic? 06:19 Oh I Play Peggle 06:19 Or Bookworm Adventures 06:19 man i need an admin so i can chnge my chat tag background postname ect 06:20 I have played Peggle. 06:20 @GirlMe I play BWA but not Peggle 06:20 But not Bookworm Adventures. 06:20 RdHeaven Why Do You Have No Peggle? 06:20 @Plant you're the opposite of me 06:20 @GirlMe Idk 06:20 @Both Oh 06:20 @Girl And I Wonder Why Do You Type Like This 06:21 @Rd Are You Filipino Boy? 06:21 Yep 06:21 Oh I'm Filipino Girl 06:21 I wonder if Ballistic is an admin 06:21 Brb 06:22 Oh he's an discussion mod :( 06:22 RdHeaven ,Do You Have Been Blocked In Other Wikia? 06:22 Sorry I can't tell you :( 06:22 Oh 06:23 @Girl Do you play Luxor? It's a Zuma-like game 06:23 :( 06:24 Ded Chat 06:24 @Rd I'm Back 06:24 @Rd I Don't Have Luxor I Only Have Zuma 06:24 Hi 06:25 This chat is way so dead that it became an abandoned part of this wiki 06:25 Who Dead? 06:27 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2c/4b/c5/2c4bc5a1452a28418253e7100b7451df.jpg dANTDM KEPT UP WITH THE KARDASHIANS OMG WHY 06:27 @GirlMe if the chat is so silent it means the chat is dead 06:28 Ka-boom 06:28 YAS 06:28 Hi-ge Hige! (Higeception) 06:28 Hi-ge there. 06:28 * Higehigebomber gets mindblown 06:28 >:p 06:29 .. 06:29 That moment when you can't get your own Tube Heroes thingy that you draw over an picture 06:29 Hi Loob 06:29 (lwb) 06:30 @LWB Are You Back? 06:35 Noooo 06:35 The burger has been eaten by the zombies! 06:36 What can I say, zombies like to eat burgers. 06:36 http://media.showmeapp.com/files/214904/pictures/thumbs/1590738/last_thumb1403116084.jpg Dan in .. oh i forget the name 06:36 help 06:37 With what 06:37 I forgot the name of the game in this pic http://media.showmeapp.com/files/214904/pictures/thumbs/1590738/last_thumb1403116084.jpg 06:39 Hige? 06:39 Akinator 06:39 gtg 06:40 Oh 06:40 #DanInAkinator 06:40 http://files.needcoolshoes.com/thumbnail/uD4X/bebe-dantdm.png NOOOOOOO 06:42 Hello. 06:43 Hi 06:49 What replaces black hair better? Pink or orange? 06:49 Since I can't find any black yarn. 06:51 And I chose orange already since chat is dead. 06:54 I don't know. Why are you asking? 06:55 I'm relieved. 06:56 Hello. 06:56 Why? 06:57 I am at the doctor surgery and it has free wi-fi, but that isn't the case. 06:57 He/she's making MGC doll 06:57 Nien. I just got my circumcision. 06:57 @Yappat when you have surgery or near a surgery and use wifi 06:57 It's scary, but the doctor allowed me to use my iPad, so I distracted myself. 06:57 Why are you at the doctors? 06:58 Hello. 06:58 @Yappat WOW. JUST WOW 06:58 Hi 06:58 To get my circumcision done. 06:58 Rd, you know, every boy has to go through it. 06:58 What is that? 06:59 What is a 'circumcision'? 06:59 Its when the doctor cuts the outside skin of your penis. 07:00 It looks disgusting, but if you want to have better hygene and not get HPV, you have to have it. 07:00 Oh i really need circumcision. 07:00 I swear i'm scared but thanks to anesteshia (whatever!) it won't my mom says. 07:00 The only thing you need to know is that the Anesthesia thing that numbs your penis hurts, but it keeps you from getting pain. 07:00 @Yappat do penises look disgusting after the operation? 07:01 No. 07:01 Also 07:01 TAKE AT LOOKA T THIS (if you like) http://crushygreenren.deviantart.com/art/DanTDM-s-Emotions-602382177?ga_submit_new=10%253A1460357995 07:02 Eh.. 07:02 K 07:03 You won't need to worry about getting it till teen years. 07:05 I have a question 07:05 Hello. 07:06 if the Anesthesia get rubbed to the penis, does the numbing have a limited time 07:08 Nooo 07:24 DED 07:32 Dedily Deddifull 08:14 Is this a circumcision question? 08:17 No 08:17 I didn't notice it either! 08:18 It's about the body parts. 08:18 It's Science! 08:18 Hi there peeps 08:18 Supback 08:19 I'm unsure if I should just obtain this carbon scattergun or wait until I can get my gold one... What are your thoughts? 08:20 Anyways, how are y'all? 08:20 What? 08:20 I'm fine. 08:21 I should just sweep my feelings about losing the thread under the rug. 08:21 Hey. 08:21 :( 08:21 Sorry to hear that ye lost the thread Mage 08:22 It's alright. 08:22 I don't know if I can run again and avoid being considered power hungry. 08:22 Also hi thar Yap 08:23 Hmm, well, run again once you feel that you have done the time needed for the rights. I wouldn't know how long that'll be, so... :p 08:23 Finally no more ded 08:23 Probably when it's school time. :( 08:24 Time is so slow and I'm so bored. 08:24 Still no freaking Fantage results. 08:24 Same MGC 08:24 Except for the Fantage thing. 08:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEMDJfIjge8&nohtml5=False I'm just stuck here listening to a 20 minute Wizard of Oz VOCALOID musical. 08:25 Time indeed is slow. Especially since I'm waiting for someone to sell a pure Gold Scattergun since I bothered to dig up enough Keys to buy one for my set. :( 08:26 What game are you talking about? 08:27 I still need an admin (not rank, admin user) 08:27 TF2, since I'm barely going to play it once in a while, may as well dump what's in my backpack to making one character look good 08:27 Because I need to change my post and pre-name, my formatted text and self-post background 08:27 Mom's currently making the hair for my MGC doll, but there aren't any black yarn. 08:28 ^ Worst thing ever 08:28 Only one set of orange yarn and three sets of pink yarn. 08:28 ? 08:28 Well if you don't mid try doing Pink 08:28 Of course I used the orange yarn. 08:28 mind* 08:28 That's what I had in mind! 08:28 Oh 08:28 But the next time mom can make a doll is next week. 08:28 Brb, SphereMatchers forum. 2016 04 11